


[Podfic] Caught In Death's Shadow

by coffeebuddha, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really takes that much notice of yet another man in a suit, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Caught In Death's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught In Death's Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509561) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



Length: 00:33:28

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Caught%20In%20Death%27s%20Shadow.mp3) (31 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Caught%20In%20Death%27s%20Shadow.m4b) (15 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
